zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Rec Room (ZTD)
The Rec Room is an escape room that is found within the Anthropic Principle fragment for C-Team. It is a well-lit, well-furnished room filled with different entertainment options suitable for relaxing and letting loose. It is searched by Carlos, Junpei Tenmyouji and Akane Kurashiki. Layout The Rec Room is composed of a single, well-furnished room containing a well-stocked bar complementing all manners of entertainment and amusement to prevent the setting in of boredom during the long hours. On the front wall near the entrance, there is an antique fireplace with candles and a bottle of oil sitting on top of its mantle. To the right of the fireplace is a mysterious knight statue. In front of the fireplace is a simple table with a jar of jam, a chessboard, and a chess rulebook on top of it. Complimenting the table are two brown sofas. To the left of the fireplace, there a yellow jukebox and slot machine, both seemingly operational given the correct power source. On the right wall, the bar is found. There is a large variety of alcohol within its shelves, ranging from "cheap" to "rare", according to Junpei. The bar's counter has a rainbow-tile design and there is a small, wooden box, an ashtray, matches, and Sunset 24 cigarettes sitting on top of the counter. Furthermore, there are old albums stocked up behind the bar counter, various pictures such a trees and a dance floor. To the left of the bar is a roulette table and a bulletin board with many old newspaper articles and pictures pasted to it. On the back wall, there is yet another knight statue, and various paintings and albums hanging on the wall, as well a surfboard, an American flag, and a picture of what Junpei thought was the funyarinpa. Other pictures include the beach and the ocean. There is also a craps table in front of the wall, with a pyramid of cards stacked upon it, surrounded by many scattered cards, presumably the rest of the deck. Sitting against the wall is a cylinder-shaped machine that asks for the insertion of "5 coins". Finally, the left wall is mostly bare, but there is another knight statue in front of it and an dirty, stained opening in the floor that leads to some hidden storage, containing a wooden hammer. A neon "BEER" sign is also hanging on the wall. The relative emptiness of this area allows for the closer examination of the condition of the walls in the room in general, which appear to be old and worn heavily. Story Carlos, Akane, and Junpei wake up in this room and their bracelets inform them that it is the New Year of 2029. When Carlos determines they are locked in, Junpei suggest they have a drink to pass the time. Carlos and Akane shoot down this suggestion and Junpei claims that he is no longer the same person he used to be. Akane disagrees, saying that superficial aspects change overtime but that Junpei's core personality is still there. Junpei scoffs and stares at the engagement ring in his hand, clenching his fist. Carlos tells him to say what he needs to say while he is still alive. He then continues, revealing that his parents died because of his inexperience in being a firefighter. Despite this, he was able to save his sister. He apologizes for bringing the mood down and tells Akane and Junpei that he doesn't want either of them to have any regrets. Junpei ponders this thought and the three resolve to escape the room and survive. Items Small wooden box A small, cube shaped wooden box. It is found on the left side of the bar counter. It is eventually thrown into the fire in the fireplace. Its contents can be retrieved after the fire is doused using the bottle of water. Bottle of water A glass bottle filled with water. It is found on the rightmost shelf behind the bar. Used to douse the fire in the fireplace after the small wooden box has been thrown in it. Fire hook A small fire hook with a wooden handle. It is found being held by the suit of armor to the right of the fireplace. Used to open the storage cover under the BEER neon sign. Also used to retrieve the contents of the small wooden box after it has been placed in the fire in the fireplace. Matches A small red box filled with matches. It is found next to the ashtray on the bar counter. Used to start a fire in the fireplace. Coin (x5) A uniquely designed, ornate coin. There are 5 coins that can be found in the room. #Found inside the wooden cylinder after rotating the dials correctly. #Found under the roulette wheel. #Found after it falls out of the slot machine after the heart puzzle is completed. #Found underneath a slide cover that is unlocked after the dice are arranged in a particular order in the card table. #Found after the small wooden box is burned in the fireplace. These coins are placed into the five slots in the machine beneath the surfboard to provide access to the red button. Puzzle pieces A jumble of random red and white puzzle pieces. They found when the slot machine is powered on and the lever is pulled. Used to make a heart shape on the bottom-left section of the slot machine during the "Heart Puzzle" minigame. Roulette wheel A regulation roulette wheel with the word "SPIN" on it. It is found on the table to the right of the fireplace and can be removed after the proper word is inputted into it. Placed in an indentation in the top part of the slot machine to turn it on. Card calendar A metallic card calendar containing a calendar for the entire year, in addition to extra letters and numbers. It is found after the "Heart Puzzle" minigame on the slot machine is completed. Placed into the slot of the jukebox to release the dice. Also provides clues for the calculation of the dice placement. Dice A set of three ordinary white dice. They are found after the card calendar is placed in the jukebox's slot. Placed in the slots on the card table to unlock a coin. Wooden hammer A small, plain wooden hammer. It is found in the floor storage compartment beneath the BEER neon sign. Used to knock out the 'C' piece of the chessboard on the table, which is the round cylinder Round cylinder A round, wooden cylinder hidden within a chessboard. It is found after the hammer is used to remove it from the chessboard on the table. After rotating the dials correctly during the "Round Cylinder" minigame, a coin is found within it. Minigames Chess Cylinder After finding and using the wooden hammer on the "c" of wooden chessboard, it opens up and reveals the movement of three different pieces, each designated as "1", "2", and "3". By also finding the "Chess Rules" file on the table, you can determine which pieces match the movements shown on the board. The answer is rook, bishop, king. Upon completing this minigame, a coin and a "Note from the cylinder" will appear. Roulette The answer is SPIN. This solution can be obtained by looking at the circled numbers on the roulette table, which correspond to the letters found on the chart that was obtained from the helmet of the suit of armor. The order that these letters go in can be found from the note obtained from completing the "Chess Cylinder" minigame above. Upon completing this minigame, the roulette will spin off of the table and will be available for you to obtain. A coin is also found within the abscess of the table where the roulette once was. Heart Puzzle Inserting the roulette wheel into the top of the "Extreme Slots" machine will cause it to power on. When the lever is pulled by Carlos, they end up receiving three "7's" and win the jackpot. The drawer at the bottom of the machine opens, and turns out to be filled with puzzle pieces that appear to make up the shape of a heart. From there, examine the heart symbol on the machine and recreate the heart by rotating and moving the pieces around. After successfully doing so, the machine will give you the "Card Calendar" and a coin. Three Dice Obtaining the "Card Calendar" file from the slot machine reveals that each month corresponds to a letter. Next, go over to the table with the house of cards sitting on top of it. By doing so, the house will topple and it will leave an equation on the table. Matching the cards to the calendar translates to an equation that reads "JAM - ODDS + SADMAN". The "JAM" is referring to the number found on the jar of jam sitting on the table near the fireplace, which Carlos finds is 100%. The "ODDS" is referring to the odds of winning the jackpot on the "Extreme Slots" machine, which is 35%. Finally, "SADMAN" is referring to the bottle of alcohol behind the counter, which reads 570 upon its label. Thus, the equation is 100 - 35 + 570, which equals to 635. Simply insert the three dice into the table, set them individually so they show "6", "3" , and "5". Upon completing this minigame, a coin will appear. Decision Game Trivia * The music is a remix of the Lounge in Virtue's Last Reward. * Junpei sees the funyarinpa in a copper plate. * The icon symbols on the slot machine seem to symbolize 999 characters. * After solving the chess cylinder, if Carlos examines the chess board, he says "These are the movements of the pawn, bishop, and king pieces", despite that the correct answer of the first was the rook, not the pawn. Humorous Quotes *Examine the cigarettes: *: *Examine the lights in the ceiling: *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms